Indecifrável
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sakura era indecifrável. De alguma maneira, era. Pois era fácil de ler, mas impossível de se entender. x SAI/HARUNO SAKURA, presente para Shinju Warashi x


**Sumário:** Sakura era indecifrável. De alguma maneira, era. Pois era fácil de ler, mas impossível de se entender.

**Naruto não me pertence, senão esse casal seria o que predominaria ali (além do yaoi) e.e'**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Fanfic de presente para Shinju Warashi, atrasado por idiotice da ficwriter aqui u.u'**

* * *

**Indecifrável**

* * *

_Não importa o que eu diga ou faça  
A mensagem não está chegando  
E você está ouvindo o som  
Do meu coração partido._

-

James Blunt, "I really want you" (Tradução)

* * *

**Amar**:

Verbo transitivo direto._  
1. Ter amor a.  
2. Praticar o amor físico com.__  
_Verbo intransitivo._  
3. Ter amor; estar enamorado.  
_Verbo pronominal._  
4. Ter sentimento mútuo de amor, ternura, paixão.  
5. Praticar (duas pessoas) o ato sexual._

Ele lia aquelas palavras formando aquelas frases como se fossem hieróglifos. Sempre indecifráveis nas mãos de ignorantes. Mas não eram hieróglifos. Eram apenas _palavras_ em _japonês_. Não eram tão difíceis, no _papel_, claro.

Amar alguém, para Sai, era tão difícil quanto uma equação de álgebra.

**Cor-de-rosa**:

Adjetivo de dois gêneros e de dois números.  
_1. Da cor vermelho-clara de certas rosas; rosa, rosado, róseo_.  
Substantivo masculino de dois números.  
_2. Essa cor._

Os cabelos dela sempre pareceram mais _rosas_ que o resto do mundo. Na verdade, eles sempre foram os únicos _cor-de-rosa_ que existia no universo. Em qualquer outra coisa, a cor parecia _cinza_ e não rosa.

Cor-de-rosa apenas naqueles cabelos curtos.

**Verde**:

Adjetivo de dois gêneros.  
_1. Da cor mais comum nas ervas e nas folhas das árvores.  
2. Diz-se da planta ainda sem seiva, da fruta ainda não madura e da madeira não seca.  
3. Diz-se da carne fresca, não salgada.  
4. Diz-se dos primeiros anos de existência.  
_Substantivo masculino.  
_5. A cor verde._

Diferente do cor-de-rosa, Sai _enxergava_ o verde em outros _lugares_. No entanto, eles sempre pareciam mais _vivos_ e _esperançosos_ nos orbes de Sakura. Eles se iluminavam mais a cada sorriso, assim como se escureciam a cada soco. Ele _gostava_ de ver aquelas variantes e por isso atiçava, _provocava_.

O _verde_ era sempre mais bonito junto dela.

**Vermelho**:

Adjetivo.  
_1. Da cor do sangue, do rubi.  
2. Corado, rubro.  
_Substantivo masculino.  
_3. A cor vermelha.  
4. Pop. Condição de prejuízo (de indivíduo, empresa, etc.).  
5. Bras. Zool. Nome comum a vários peixes lutjanídeos._

Sai nunca _gostou_ do vermelho. Ele dizia que era por culpa do _sangue_, mas a verdade era o _Sharingan_. Aquele olho que _capturou_ todo o _amor_ de Sakura. Ele nunca teve _ciúme_, porém odiava Sasuke mais que tudo no mundo. O vermelho era _feio_, e ele estava sendo infantil. O rubro era _gay e corno_, e ele estava sendo malvado. O vermelho _machucava_, e ele estava sendo emotivo.

Era sempre assim com o vermelho. Muitas opções para escolher.

**Azul**:

Adjetivo de dois gêneros.  
_1. Da cor do céu sem nuvens com o Sol alto; da cor da safira. l sm.  
2. A cor azul em todas as suas gradações.  
3. O céu.  
4. Pop. Condição de lucro__(de indivíduo, empresa, etc.)._

Ele não odiava o _azul_, só não gostava dele. Lembrava _Naruto_ e isso era _cruel_. Porque Naruto fazia Sakura _sorrir_ mais do que conseguia fazê-la _chorar_. Ele a _confortava_ e não a _humilhava_. Sai não tinha ciúme do azul, mas sim _inveja_. Porque ele não tinha capacidade de fazer o que o azul fazia, pelo simples fato de que ele não a compreendia.

Mas ele tinha certeza de que _Sakura_ era incompreensível.

**Preto**:

Adjetivo.  
_1. Da cor do ébano, do carvão; negro.  
2. Diz-se de coisas que apresentam cor escura.  
3. Sujo, encardido.  
4. Negro (indivíduo).  
5. Bras. Difícil, perigoso._  
Substantivo masculino.  
_6. Indivíduo negro._

Das cores que Sai menos gostava, o preto apenas não ganhava do vermelho. Ela _machucava_ Sakura com palavras e xingamentos que deveriam ser apelidos, mesmo que sem querer. Pois o _preto_ não entendia nada daquele mundo e, principalmente, Sakura. Ela era variável demais; complicada demais – por mais que gostasse de brincar com animais desconhecidos e rir num dia de verão.

Talvez ele só não a entendesse, porque não quisesse e só por isso mesmo.

**Sentimento**:

Substantivo masculino.  
_1. Ato ou efeito de sentir (-se).  
2. Sensibilidade.  
3. Disposição afetiva em relação a coisas de ordem moral ou intelectual.  
4. Afeto, amor.  
5. Tristeza, pesar._

Aquela palavra era tão complicada quanto "amar". Sai não sentia nada daquilo e, por mais que lesse o dicionário inteiro e grifasse as coisas que lembravam Sakura, nenhum sentimento lhe era revelado. _Sentir_ era algo próprio de cada ser humano e era _diferente_ para cada um deles. Uma reação _única_, e não em cadeia. Um _entender_ mais que entendido, para cada um. Mas Sai não _sabia_ de nada, porque aquele mundo era difícil, como as pessoas costumavam dizer.

O que Sai não sabia era que ele apenas era complicado para os que _sentiam_ algo.

**Indecifrável**:

Sem definições no dicionário.

Havia algum mistério por parte da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e de olhos verdes, que amava o vermelho, gostava do azul e brigava com o preto. Ela que era tão fácil de ser _lida_, mas tão complicada de ser _entendida_. Sai procurava, com todas as forças, a palavra no dicionário, porém "indecifrável" não existia ali. E mesmo sabendo disso, ele apertava os olhos _negros_, tentando achar uma palavra escondida entre "indeciso" e "indeclinável".

- Hey, Sai! – a voz de Sakura ecoou.

E a palavra "_amar_" ecoou em sua mente, confundindo-o.

E ele viu o _cor-de-rosa_, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

E ele viu o _verde_ mudando de cor, na sua frente.

E ele viu a falta que o _vermelho_ fazia na vida dela (e ficou com ciúmes).

E ele viu o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela por causa do _azul_ (e sentiu inveja).

E ele sabia que o _preto_ logo a irritaria.

E ele ignorou a palavra "_sentimento_" no instante que o sorriso dela foi dirigido a ele.

E ele encontrou um sentido, uma descrição, para a palavra "Indecifrável", mais uma vez, como fazia todos os dias.

**Indecifrável**:

Significado único.

_1. Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**N/A.:** Tudo bem, nem curto a Sakura, mas pago-pau para esse casal xD E assim que eu li uma fanfic da Shinju-chan, eu escrevi essa fic 8D O problema é que ela estava escrita desde outubro e a idiota aqui conseguiu confundir as datas D:

Eu jurava que era dia 26 de dezembro, não dia 22 D8 E então eu fiquei ocupada com 5467897 coisas e acabei só postando quase um mês depois do seu níver Ç.Ç

Sinto muito pela demora, viu? (e demorei bastante ç.ç') E espero que goste do seu presente! Porque eu realmente gostei de escrever n.n

E como eu adoro suas fics, não podia deixar de lado, né? 8D

Ah sim. Indecifrável tem um significado, mas eu não achei no meu dicionário eletrônico, então eu achei realmente divertido colocar sem significado para depois transformá-lo em "Haruno Sakura" 8D

Bom, **reviews?**


End file.
